Trunks is Back
by Kagome Sumiyoshi
Summary: Trunks from the Future is back to see how everyone is and explain things that happened in the Future oh you'll love it when Trunks meets Trunks!


Trunks is back!

Trunks from the future is coming to see how everyone is doing but gets stuck in there time for a while. Trunks from this time starts to get gelous of Trunks from the future because Pan fell in love with him. And well Trunks cant wait untill Pan in his time gets older. But Pan in this time is a lot older then in his time so he wants to have some fun. Pan wouldn't mind making him permentaly her boyfriend but our time Trunks also wants her. 

Pan was awake ready for the Christmas break. She went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning Pan how are you this morning?" asked Gohan. Pan sat down next to her dad as he put down the newspaper he was reading.

"I'm great dad its now Christmas break no school for 3 weeks," said Pan throwing he arm up in the air. Gohan smilled and started reading again. Videl walked over and put a plate of eggs out for Pan. She picked up the fork up and started eating.

"You know were going to my dads today and Trunks will be there," said Gohan. Pan looked up and grouned.

"So I hate Trunks why do I have to go anyway?" asked Pan. Crossing her arms. Gohan moned.

"Pan your going to have to become friends soon or a later so get along besides you know Trunks from the future I told you about?" asked Gohan. Pan rolled her eyes.

"Yah you told me a millon times dad," said Pan.

"Well he called us somehow and told us he's coming he said he had great news," said Gohan.

(Pan sweat drip) "Oh great two trunks I can barly stand one," thought Pan. "That's it I'm not going you can have fun at grandpas but I'm not going," said Pan. Gohan growled.

"Your going wether you like it or not," said Gohan.

"But dad Trunks will sexualy haras me again and if theres going to be two there not any different, so that will be even worse," said Pan.

"Pan he just gave you a kiss on the cheek that isn't harrasment," said Gohan sighing. Pan rolled her eyes.

"Well its time to go Pan," said Gohan. Pan grouned and grabbed her Gameboy then walked to the car and got in. they drove to the house and got out. Pan looked around for Trunks and ran into the house.

"Gosh this is going to be dull," said Pan getting out her Gameboy and turning it on. Everyone else was in another room talking.

"Hay Pan," said a voice. Pan continued to look at the screen, Ignoring the voice. "Hay whats wrong having a bad day Panny," the voice contiued. Pan hated being called that.

"Fuck off Trunks," said Pan buring her face in her Gameboy. Trunks smilled.

"What are you in heat or something you sure are pissed off today," said Trunks. Pan lifted her hand and flipped him off.

"PAN what are you doing?" asked Gohan. Pan got startled at Gohan's voice.

"Uh…he's being an asshole again dad he asked me if I was in heat," said Pan. Gohan shook his head.

"Pan you are and you don't even know this Trunks," said Gohan. Pan gasped.

"There both the same hello?" said Pan smacking herself in the forhead.

"acualy not Trunks from the future is a lot nicer maby you two should get to know eachother you might as well be friends with both Trunks, maby if your nice enough he'll show you his sword," said Gohan. Pan only heard sword out of the whole thing.

"COOL you have a sword?" asked Pan. getting up she saw Trunks. He was alittle different from the Trunks she knew. He had shorter hair and much more muscles, his jacket had the Capsil Corp logo on the arm, the jacket was purple and he had light gray baggy Jeans. Pan had fallen in love right there. Trunks smilled and put his arm behind his back and pulled up the sword and swung it to the front.

"Yep it helps me a lot," said Trunks. He handed it to Pan and Pan tried to pick it up. But it was extreemly heavy.

"Wow its heavy it must weigh at least 50 pounds," said Pan. Trunks smilled and grabbed it from her.

"Acualy 100 pounds but close enough so what are you playing?" asked Trunks pointing at her Gameboy. Then put his sword back in the sheath.

"Oh Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories," said Pan.

"Realy I love that Game but I forgot my Gameboy DS oh well," said Trunks looking down.

"Aww I let you play later," said Pan.

"Oh yah everyone I have good news," said Trunks. Everyone looked up. "Ok first off I have to tell you the time machen is not working right now, when I got here it just stopped so I'll be here for a while. Second somehow everyone that died in my time are revived so now Gohan, Goku, Yamcha, Vegeta, Krillin, Tien, Choutsu, and Puar are back. third Gohan married Videl and had Pan who now I'm getting married too, and well you see me now still as young as you saw me before because some lunotic called Emporer Pilaf wished me back to 20. So I have to wait till Pan is alittle older well when she's 17 or 18 a few years from now. I will finnaly marry her," said Trunks. Everyone was starring at Trunks with there mouths wide open but then clapped.

"Congradulations with Pan," said Gohan grinning at his blushing daughter. Just then Trunks from there time came in.

"WHAT?" asked Trunks. Trunks looked at him and laughed.

"You don't have to marry her in this time I just said that cause I'm happy," said Trunks. Trunks pouted.

"Oh so you want to hu?" asked Pan laughing. Trunks blushed.

"No I don't," said Trunks blasting her she dogged it though and Goku quickly stopped it from destroying the house. Future Trunks laughed. Trunks sat down and dug his face into his knees. Pan smilled.

"so were do you think I can stay untill my Time Machen works again?" asked Trunks.

"You can stay at our house if you want," said Gohan. Pan was excited. Trunks nodded and Gohan led him to the room.

I hope you liked it. Sorry if its alittle confusing when I say Trunks twice when there talking. Its realy fruterating saying Trunks from this time and future Trunks. Please help me?

I will be writing the Ultamite Anime story About all the Anime's fighting Evil Pokemon.

COPYWRITE 2005 EVA HATHORNE ©

NO BODY COPYRIGHT MY STORY OR I WILL SUE YOU I EVEN HAVE THE SYMBOL


End file.
